


make you feel my love

by panwinkdeep



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, PanWink - Freeform, exes!nielwink, guanlin is a rich model and obviously whipped for jihoon, happy belated birthday sweetheart linlin!, jinseob and deephwi as side couple, overall fluff because i can't with angst, something in the rain!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: “Hyung, there’s a new movie I wanted to watch since last week. Will you watch it together with me?”“Depend. Will free foods included in the package, too?”Or where Guanlin feed Jihoon with free foods because the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach.





	make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> i supposed to post this last week but well, at least i finished this before september ended lol  
> enjoy reading!

“ _Hyung_ , what do you want to eat?”

Jihoon looked up from the menu he stared for the past two minutes and found Guanlin smiling at him. His eyes made a crescent shape and Jihoon immediately looking down at the menu again.

“Uh, I’ll get the spicy tonkatsu ramen and matcha milk tea,” he closed the menu and Guanlin already calling the waiter to come at their table.

The younger recited their orders at the waiter and Jihoon still could not believe that a whole Lai Guanlin was there, sitting across of him in an elite Japanese restaurant he would never even spare a glance. Not that he disliked it. Jihoon was not picky about his food preference. But he would better spend his money for a box of fried chicken that certainly filled up his big appetite more and saved the rest for his savings.

Guanlin looked handsome, in his black and white long‒sleeved stripes shirt and black jeans while Jihoon wore one of his old hoodie and silver jeans. He felt out of place but Guanlin was giving him a reassuring smile earlier, saying Jihoon looked great and that he was starving after his long flights. Jihoon did not have the heart to say anything else after that.

He then recalled when Guanlin moved to Seoul at the age of seven. He was already tall back then, with doe eyes and awkward accent. His family moved to the empty house beside Jihoon’s and their parents bonded quickly over their shared fondness of Chinese food. So, it was only natural that the elders introduced their sons to each other.

He still remembered how nervous Guanlin was back then, with his broken korean and bashful smile, taking his hand in his and asking if Jihoon would be his friend. Jihoon, who had never made any foreign acquaintance, agreed easily with a warm smile, as to not scaring the younger and to gain a little trust from Guanlin’s parents to let Jihoon befriending their son.

Who had imagined that clumsy, easily embarrassed and reserved boy would be a well‒known model at New York at the age of twenty three.

Jihoon was shocked when Jinyoung relayed the news that Guanlin would come back to Seoul after six years staying at the other side of the world. He had only seen the younger on magazine, wearing those expensive clothes and posing professionally with that ridiculously handsome face.

That was why he looked baffled when someone knocking on his apartment door on 10 o’clock in a peaceful Sunday morning. He had always woke up late at weekend and grumpily walked to the door, ready to scold whoever it was who dare to disturb his precious weekend only to find a familiar face grinning brighter than the sun in front of him.

“So, how are you, Jihoon _hyung_?” Guanlin’s voice was deeper now and he spoke so well despite being away from Seoul for six years. “Jinyoung _hyung_ kept me updated about you but I wanted to hear it from the said person himself, especially after that sour breakup last week.”

His eyes widened. “Wait, what? You talked to Jinyoung but never once you contacted me!”

“I had my own reason,” Guanlin answered with a shrug but then he was staring back at Jihoon with something unreadable on his gaze. “Are you okay, _hyung_?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” The older asked back, still feeling bewildered that Guanlin knew about his relationship. He masked a smile and hoping Guanlin would buy his lie. “Daniel _hyung_ is a nice guy, we broke up with our mutual consent so everything is good. We are friends now.”

Guanlin nodded knowingly. “That’s fine, then. I got one rival down.”

Jihoon blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Here are your foods!” The waiter announced cheerily between them, setting their orders down one by one and Guanlin curled up his lips, thankful for the distraction and partly because he really was hungry. “Enjoy!”

Guanlin instantly took the chopsticks and gave Jihoon a funny look when the older did not make any move to touch his food.

“Your ramen is going to get cold, Jihoon _hyung_ ,” he reprimanded the older playfully and took a piece of sushi before an idea passed by his brain. “What? Do you waiting for me to feed you?”

At the unusual flirty remark, Jihoon rolled his eyes and finally took his own chopsticks. “You ate too much of American foods that made your brain turned weird,”

Guanlin chuckled at Jihoon’s words while the older busied himself slurping the spicy noodles.

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin was giving him a dirty look when Jihoon came back from the meeting room.

It was past 7 p.m. and Woojin should not even be here right now. He did not have any meeting to attend or a proposal nearing the deadline to collect, so Jihoon gave an equally dirty look back to the latter.

Woojin sighed in defeat because Jihoon was so adamant to win their staring game.

“Your young sugar daddy is waiting for you at the lobby,” he chirped with a teasing glint on his eyes and Jihoon’s eyes widened in horror at the disgusting nickname that Woojin gave to Guanlin. “Jesus, stop calling him with that misleading nickname, Woojin!”

The younger Park laughed. “Well, he was acting like one, anyway. Why couldn’t I call him like that?”

“He only treating me for a meal,” Jihoon rebutted.

“Almost everyday,” Woojin supplied and Jihoon knocked his head with the paper he used at his meeting earlier.

Jihoon smirked smugly when Woojin yelped. “Shut your mouth if you still value your head, Park Woojin,”

The latter grumbled under his breath and Jihoon took the chance to clear out his belongings.

“You’re not going home?” Jihoon asked Woojin as he turned off his computer and Woojin shook his head. “I still have some work‒”

“Woojin, sorry to make you waiting,”

Jihoon and Woojin looked at the door and Jihoon immediately knew what was going on. He whistled slowly and Woojin’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

“Oh, hey, Jihoon,” Hyungseob, the pretty boy from marketing department greeted him warmly before his gaze shifted to Woojin warily. “I’m really, really sorry. Manager Kim was giving us a pep talk that lasted for hours longer than it was supposed to be. Please don’t get mad,”

“It’s okay, I just finished my work minutes ago,” Woojin smiled comfortingly at the latter despite knowing how Jihoon would tease the hell out of him tomorrow. He just did not want Hyungseob feeling guilty because as disgusting as it sounded, he was willing to wait forever for the pretty boy. “Wait a minute, I just need to clean my desk and then we can go back together.”

Hyungseob beamed. “Okay,”

Jihoon watched the whole exchange with amusement at how soft Woojin spoke to Hyungseob and he would love to stay longer, to gain more blacklist material he could get about the _not_ _‒so_ _‒secretive_ relationship, but there was someone waiting down there for him for God knew how long. He excused himself just as Hyungseob took a seat on the chair at Woojin’s desk.

He checked his phone while waiting for the lift to reach the lobby and found no message came from Guanlin. He frowned because Guanlin would always text him when he wanted to meet.

The lift stopped and he pocketed his phone in his bag, eyes wandered around the area to spot Guanlin, which he did not too long after because a lot of female worker were crowding him.

He bit his lips and walked closer to the commotion.

“Guanlin‒ _ssi_ , you had been here for quite a long time,” one of the female workers said to the unsuspecting male beside her and Jihoon felt a pang of guilt when he heard that. “Who are you waiting for actually?”

“Yeah, it’s getting late, too,” the other added. “How about we get a dinner together?”

Jihoon’s brows knitted together, he did not like the idea he just heard but it was too hard to get Guanlin’s attention when there were a dozen of people sitting and standing around him.

“Uh, excuse me,” Jihoon tried to tap one of the workers who did not even budge from her position and he was getting mad when they insisted to get a dinner with the model.

“Sorry, but I already made a plan with someone else,” Jihoon paused as the crowd took a step back and then Guanlin face came into his view. “There you are, _hyung_. Finally the prince came out from his chamber,”

Jihoon’s cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as all eyes turned on him.

“Sorry to disappoint you, ladies. But I need to go now, Jihoon _hyung_ need to eat his dinner now. It’s getting late, too, so please be careful on your way home.”

Guanlin gave them a polite smile and the female workers sighed in disappointment.

“How long have you waited here?” Jihoon asked after the commotion dissipated. “And what’s so hard about texting or calling me before you go here? Did you forget how to operate your phone?”

Guanlin chortled at Jihoon’s sarcastic question. He thought the older looked too cute when he was angry.

“I forgot my phone at the studio earlier and I was too lazy to get it back. It’s fine, though, I’ll get it back tomorrow. Oh, and for your first question, nope, I just came an hour ago. The ladies kept me company so I’m good.”

Jihoon gasped. “What the heck, Lai Guanlin? You should just come to my office rather than waiting here for an hour!”

Guanlin smiled and placed his palms on Jihoon’s shoulders, pushing the older to walk out from the building to the parking lot where he parked his car. It did not take long for them to reach the posh car that Guanlin owned, a black BMW with a customized license. Everything about the intimidating car screamed luxury and Jihoon would be lying if he said his heartbeat did not increase crazily fast whenever he rode it.

Jihoon was still pouting slightly when Guanlin opened the door for the older and he scoffed playfully, eyes sparkled with pure adoration to the shorter male.

“Alright, the next time I’ll going up to your office. Stop sulking and tell me what you want to eat tonight,” Guanlin turned on the engine and looked at the older patiently.

At the mention of food, Jihoon’s anger was gone and he only realized that he skipped his lunch today. The meeting took longer than usual and the break was too short, he did not have the time to go out to buy a proper meal. He only ate a bread that was given by one of his senior this morning and that was probably why his stomach growled in protest.

Guanlin laughed when Jihoon ducked his head down, pretending to be busy rummaging through his bag. He started driving, giving Jihoon some time to mask his embarrassment and calming his hunger.

“Ah, I’m craving for fried chicken tonight,” he glanced at the older who immediately stiffened. He grinned inwardly because he could practically see Jihoon’s excitement bouncing out of his body. “How about we order it at your place?”

Jihoon turned to see the taller with a raised brow. “All of sudden? Why?”

Guanlin’s lips curled up at the confused Jihoon. “I want to have a sleepover at your place. That’s fine, right? Do you have a guest room at your place?”

“Well, I do,” Jihoon blinked once, twice and thrice. “But why? Isn’t it too random?”

Guanlin would usually take him out to a restaurant and this was the first time he wanted to come at Jihoon’s place. He regretted not cleaning his place this morning before leaving to work.

“A change of environment,” he explained curtly, eyes never leaving the road as the lamp turned green. “I realized I never see your new place, _hyung_. You’re still sleeping with Myangmyang, right?”

Jihoon felt blood rushed to his cheeks. “D‒did Jinyoung also tell you that?”

Guanlin chuckled. “No, I just guessed it since you seemed to be overly attached to that doll,”

Jihoon bit his lips. “Listen, that fact is kept by the two of us, okay? If you tell someone else about that, I’ll seriously kill you,”

Guanlin thought someone should not be this cute when threatening people but Jihoon was just naturally adorable. Still, he played along, nodding and saluted to the older. “Yes, Sir,”

 

 

 

 

 

Today was Minhyun’s birthday and he had invited Jihoon tonight for a small celebration. He was Jihoon’s senior at college and despite knowing that his ex boyfriend would be there, Jihoon did not have the heart to decline Minhyun’s invitation.

Luckily for him, Guanlin also knew Minhyun, as the younger male often came to their university to pick Jihoon up. Minhyun grew fond of the foreigner male for his youthful and bright aura and always accompanied him whenever he waited for Jihoon to finish his business at the campus. He could not be happier when he heard the younger was back in town and asked Jihoon to bring him along to the restaurant.

Guanlin picked him up at 6 p.m. and somehow it just felt natural for him to go home with the younger, stomach full along with light banter they exchanged on their way back to Jihoon’s place. Guanlin, too, had been sleeping more at Jihoon’s place more often these past few weeks despite his crazy schedule that forced him to go back to the studio at 10 p.m. to finish some photo shoot that had been delayed for days. It was especially concerning when the younger had to travel to other city by plane at ungodly hour, eyes barely opened from the lack of sleeping time he had between his work and taking Jihoon out to eat.

Jihoon scolded him for a few time, saying that it was unnecessary to keep taking Jihoon out to meal because he would rather give those rare hours for the younger to rest. Jihoon recalled that one time when Guanlin’s body was warm and all sweaty, his fair skin turned even paler and he panicky called Jisung, Guanlin’s manager. The younger insisted he was fine but Jihoon was not dumb. He knew how a sick person looked liked when he saw one.

But did that even stop Guanlin? No.

“ _Hyung_ , do you think Minhyun _hyung_ will like my gift?” The younger asked for the nth times and that brought a smile on Jihoon’s lips. “Why wouldn’t he?”

Guanlin wetted his lips as he parked his car. The restaurant was quite vacant tonight and he easily found an empty lot near the entrance door. The younger looked so fidgety tonight for unknown reason and Jihoon relished at the familiar image of Lai Guanlin he used to know years ago, when his Korean still weirdly spoken and the one who was always nervous for anything. Despite his height, Guanlin was still a child at heart and Jihoon’s cheeks were hurting because he was smiling so widely.

“I don’t know,” he turned off the engine and turned to look at Jihoon with a serious face. “What if it doesn’t suit his taste? We haven’t met for so long and I didn’t know about his recent favorite stuffs,”

Jihoon broke into full laughter. “For someone who used to flirt a lot these days, you sure are taking this way too seriously. It’s okay, Guanlin. Minhyun _hyung_ would even appreciate a paper with your sign right now. You’re the almighty Lai Guanlin, remember?”

The younger pouted. “First, flirting with you is easier than choosing a gift for someone and yeah, I think I need to cool it down. I’m excited to finally meet him again after years being away from Seoul,” he leaned closer and Jihoon paused upon realized how close they were. “H‒hey, what are you trying to do?”

Guanlin glanced at him with a smirk before he shrugged it off casually and pointed to Jihoon’s undone seatbelt. The older blinked, suddenly feeling hot all over his body and he muttered, “We better go inside now,” before hurriedly opening the door, leaving Guanlin grinning in victory and trailing behind Jihoon liked a puppy following their owner.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was not the type of people who often attending a party here and there, only occasionally came if the person was really close to him. He figured that he had a low alcohol tolerance and knocked down embarrassingly with only a can of soju. He was thankful, though, since Minhyun himself was not the type of person who bought variety of liquors to his party. Minhyun’s party had a warm atmosphere, with his dearest people and good foods.

Minhyun used to being really famous during his high school up to college days (he was still, to be very honest, given his skills and godly handsome face) and given Jihoon’s introverted personality, it was not a wonder if he could not recognize some faces at the party. It was a pity since Jinyoung could not go here tonight because Daehwi had to attend his cousin wedding back at Japan. The couple promised to bring lot of souvenirs and Jihoon only relented when Jinyoung quietly added a plushy doll to the souvenir’s list (he threatened the younger not to speak any word about it, though).

Jihoon had been talking to Seongwoo most of the times, Guanlin sat closely beside him while munching on a pepperoni pizza and talking to Seonho who animatedly talked about his next musical recital. Jihoon saw Daniel earlier and he had given the older a small smile of acknowledgement, which reciprocated by the older with his usual warm smile that did not quite reach his eyes. It took a lot of toll in Jihoon not to drawn to his presence, partly because they were once so close and now they were merely acquaintance with a fake display of closeness as a façade. Maybe that was why he also sticking close to Guanlin tonight, because the taller provided the comfort he needed the most at this moment.

It was past 9 p.m. when Seongwoo excused himself because he had a morning flight to catch tomorrow and Guanlin was nowhere to be found. Jihoon panicked a little when he looked around and saw his friends were scattered all over the place. There were some new faces he did not know and decided to seek for a familiar face until he met face to face with the person he had avoided the most tonight.

“Hey,” it was Daniel, awkwardly scratched his neck and smiled stiffly. “Can we talk for a moment?”

Jihoon pressed his lips together and looked elsewhere but Daniel. “Uh, sorry, but it’s getting late and‒”

“Jihoon,” Daniel called him softly and Jihoon felt someone squeezed his heart tightly. It still hurt when he heard his ex called him with that voice. “It won’t take long. I promise.”

Jihoon gave up with a heavy sigh at Daniel’s puppy eyes. “Okay,”

Daniel led him to a more secluded corner. Jihoon was still searching for a tall figure between the crowds as he prayed for his sanity because meeting Daniel tonight was already hard enough. He did not know that the older still wanted to talk after their breakup. He did not even text him after their meeting at their usual café the night Jihoon ended their two years relationship.

“Look, I’m really sorry about that night, okay? I didn’t even know how I ended up in that situation but I swear that wasn’t my intention when I accepted her offer to drink together.”

“You also said that the last time these kind of things happened,”

“Well, because it was the truth,” Daniel reached his hands out to Jihoon and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I only love you, Jihoon. Now and forever, it’d always been you.”

Jihoon looked at Daniel who had his shoulders hunched low and suddenly he felt his vision blurred.

“No, you’re lying right now,” he tried to suppress his sob but failed miserably when his first tears slipped out of his eyes. “I’ve had enough of that bullshit, _hyung_! Please let me go!”

“Jihoon, please listen‒”

“Jihoon _hyung_ ,”

Jihoon turned to his right where he saw Guanlin with raging gaze and short breaths. The younger let his eyes fell down to Daniel’s hands around Jihoon’s and moved to shield the shorter male, effectively tearing Daniel’s grip.

“Get lost,” he snarled, taking Jihoon’s fingers and intertwined them with his own. “Stop disturbing Jihoon _hyung_ and fucking move on with your life, you bastard.”

Jihoon sobbed behind Guanlin, a part of him was relieved because the younger was here and another part of him was frustrated because even after weeks, Daniel still held that effect on him. He was supposed to forget about the older after he finally decided to cut off their ties and he was mad at himself for being such a fool.

“It’s our business, kid,” Daniel snapped as he tried to grab Jihoon again but failed because Guanlin stood persistently in front of Jihoon. “Jesus, please fucking go away! I just want to talk to him!”

“Guanlin, let’s go,” Jihoon whispered, his voice shaking while tugging Guanlin’s hand urgently. “People are watching,”

Jihoon’s word was true. Guanlin looked around and saw people were looking at the three with curious gaze. Minhyun was there, too, and Guanlin gulped, feeling guilty for ruining his special day.

“You’re fucking lucky because Jihoon _hyung_ and Minhyun _hyung_ are here,” Guanlin glared at the older for the last time before he spun around, taking Jihoon with him and leaving the place after he sent an apologetic look toward Minhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

“What’s so great about him?”

Jihoon turned to Guanlin and raised his brow. “Who?”

“Don’t make me spell his name for you, _hyung_ ,”

Jihoon blinked and the late realization hit him. “Oh,”

Guanlin was still annoyed at Jihoon’s ex, but he would never get mad at the male who sat across him with puffed cheeks full of food. He had brought the older to a quieter place, a coffee shop he found last week when Jisung bought him the most delicious strawberry shortcake after he recovered from his fever. Overall, the cakes at this place were great and Guanlin hoped they could help him relayed his feeling for the older boy.

“You know, if I’m given the same chance,” the younger paused and that prompted Jihoon’s curiosity, he looked up from his blueberry cheesecake to find Guanlin staring at him intently. “I’d never hurt you the way he did for these past few years,”

“What do you mean?” Jihoon asked him with knitted brows.

Guanlin smiled in amusement at Jihoon’s clueless expression.

“It’s mean I love you and I’ll cherish you for the rest of my life if we’re dating, _hyung_ ,”

Jihoon choked on his saliva as Guanlin continued to eat his chocolate cake in peace, an amused grin plastered on his lips.

“Wait, you’re kidding, right?” Jihoon’s eyes widened before they were narrowing on the taller male. “Guanlin, this isn’t funny,”

“You know I’d never joke about this, especially to you,” he answered calmly, reaching for a tissue to clean the mess on Jihoon’s lips. The older blushed immediately and he grinned cheekily. “Look at yourself right now. Are you falling for me already, _hyung_?”

“Guanlin‒”

“No, wait, don’t say anything,” he placed his finger on Jihoon’s lips and shook his head. “I want you to take your time, _hyung_. I’m contented with our relationship right now and I’m sure you’re kind of shocked, too. You can answer me any time when you’re ready. I’ll always be here.”

Jihoon was not used to this side of Guanlin. Sure, Guanlin was a nice kid before. He spoke his mind straightforwardly at times and he was almost never heard Guanlin lying before. But to be the one to receive a love confession from the younger was the first for Jihoon.

“Okay,” he muttered lowly, but he made sure Guanlin heard him clearly by repeating, “Okay,” in a louder voice. He was sure his face was as red as the tomato sauce on his plate but Guanlin’s words were so sincere and maybe it just because he was Guanlin, the little kid who he always adored and the brat whom he had always a soft spot for beside Daehwi. “I’ll think carefully about it and let you know afterward.”

The younger gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen after he moved back to Seoul and Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat at the sight.

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon _hyung_ ,”

Jihoon hummed from his place, eyes glued on the paper sprawled on his desk and Guanlin pouted. “ _Hyung_ , I love you.”

Jihoon’s head snapped so fast at Guanlin’s direction and he looked so bewildered for a moment before he glared unthreateningly at the younger.

“Jesus, Guanlin, stop saying that out of the blue,” he huffed unconsciously and Guanlin’s pout deepened. “What if Woojin or anyone else had heard you? They’ll make a fuss about it.”

“But there was no one here but us,” the taller reasoned with a pitiful whine, flailing his long legs and stomped them on the wooden floor of Jihoon’s office. “And it’s true. I love you, Jihoon _hyung_. Very, very much,”

Jihoon bit his lips to prevent the smile on his lips as he pretended to not hear Guanlin and went back to focusing on his work. The younger adapted new habit of confessing all of sudden in every situation possible and Jihoon would be lying if he said he did not feel the butterflies in his stomach.

“ _Hyung_ , there’s a new movie I wanted to watch since last week. Will you watch it together with me?”

Jihoon shrugged nonchalantly. “Depend. Will free foods included in the package, too?”

Guanlin rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re lucky because you’re cute and I have a lot of money to spend for you. Besides, I think giving you something to chew on is the best way to make you feel my love, don’t you think so?”

The older grinned. Guanlin really did hit the right spot at his heart. “That’s a yes, then. Wait, I’ll finish this one real quick and we can go after that. So stop distracting me and let me work in peace.”

“Sure thing,” Guanlin nodded in agreement and let the older did his job. The faster Jihoon finished it, the faster he could grab Jihoon’s hand and intertwined their fingers together in the cinema. Knowing that he had bought two tickets of the newest horror movie and that he mostly could not sleep well tonight, it was fine for him. He smiled to himself and Jihoon peeked on the younger secretly, the corner of his lips lifted up seeing the taller male looked so happy just because he agreed to a movie night.

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin was busy typing some code on his computer when he heard Jihoon sighed to himself for the nth times this day. He stopped his work and blinked confusedly at the older Park. “You’re waiting for an important call?”

Jihoon turned to Woojin with an indifferent expression. “Um, no? Why are you thinking like that?”

Woojin had known Jihoon liked the back of his hands gave him a funny look. “Maybe if someone wasn’t checking his phone every five seconds then I wouldn’t have that thought,”

“I didn’t,” Jihoon scoffed, and he felt his cheeks getting warmer at Woojin’s scrutinizing gaze. He stood up and took his phone with him as he walked out wordlessly from the room.

Woojin rolled his eyes. “Weird,”

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was eating his lunch at the cafeteria downstairs when his phone beeped. He choked on his food and Hyungseob gave him a glass of water while Woojin shot him a dirty look. He had found out about the reason of Jihoon’s odd behavior nowadays and he had been making fun of it for a good two days.

“I guess he is back today?”

Hyungseob turned to look at Woojin, clueless. “Who is back?”

“No one,”

“His boyfriend,”

The two Parks said at the same time and Jihoon frowned at Woojin.

“How many times should I tell you that he isn’t my boyfriend,”

“Yet,” Woojin added with a cheeky grin before Jihoon stepped on his foot and he winced in pain.

Hyungseob looked between the two before he settled his attention to Jihoon. “Wait, is it about that handsome model that came here everyday to see you?”

Jihoon groaned. “Ugh, not you, too, Hyungseob. He is a precious friend, alright? I used to taking care of him when we were younger. He is practically a family for me,”

“Or so he said,” Woojin finished for him and hastily stood up to dodge Jihoon’s violence attack.

Hyungseob tilted his head, confusion clear on his face. “Wait, so you don’t like him that way?”

Jihoon stilled at Hyungseob’s question. “W‒well, of course,” he cleared his throat and checked his phone. There was a new message but it was not from Guanlin. He tried to mask his disappointment by busying himself playing with his phone.

Hyungseob and Woojin exchanged knowing look and let the latter off the hook. Jihoon was too stubborn sometimes and they knew they would not get anything out of him when he was being this persistent.

 

 

 

 

 

Guanlin was retouching his makeup when his phone beeped with a special ringtone he set for Jihoon. He giddily took the phone and his stylist gave him a pat on his shoulder before she left him alone in the room.

**From: Hoonie _hyung_**

**Hey, are you busy?**

 

**To: Hoonie _hyung_**

**Miss me already?**

 

He was grinning widely, not caring about some staffs who peered over the room to check on him and waited for Jihoon’s reply.

**From: Hoonie _hyung_**

**Ha. Funny. Stop flattering yourself with that delusional idea, Guanlin.**

 

**To: Hoonie _hyung_**

**Wait, I can see your blush from here, _hyung_.**

**Anyway, have you eaten, yet?**

 

**From: Hoonie _hyung_**

**You’re annoying, really. But no, I haven’t. I need to finish this new proposal for tomorrow. Why? There is no cocky little brat who always asked me out for a meal, it’s his fault.**

 

Guanlin snickered. Jihoon could be cute even when he did not realize it himself. He pressed the call button and the older answered at the second ring.

“ _Hyung_ , I missed you,”

He heard Jihoon’s snort from the other line and he could practically see the older rolled his eyes. _“Well, hello to you, too, Mr. Lai. Why are you calling me? I think you were busy,”_

Guanlin then explained that he was in the mid of break and asked about why the older had not eaten even though it was almost dinnertime. The two talked for some more minutes before Jisung entered the room with a stern gaze. The model pouted as he forcefully bid his goodbye to the older and changed his clothes for the next session.

 

 

 

 

 

“Missing your boyfriend, kid?”

Guanlin looked up at Jisung who had an amusement grin plastered on his face. His eyes darted down at Guanlin’s phone that showed a clear picture of a pretty male with sparkly eyes and cherry lips and he could not help but cooed.

“It’s nice to be young and in love, huh?”

“Of course, old man like you won’t understand this feeling, _hyung_ ,”

Jisung’s face darkened and he shoved Guanlin’s shoulder playfully while the younger laughing breathlessly.

“He is so cute,” Jisung took Guanlin’s phone and examined the picture closely. “What’s his name again?”

“Park Jihoon,” Guanlin grinned boyishly, his pearly white teeth in full display. “Do you think he will like me back someday?”

Jisung turned to see the model looked anxious and he patted Guanlin’s shoulder with a fatherly smile.

“Why, of course. You’re a good person, Guanlin. I’m sure Jihoon will surely like you back someday if not soon,” he ruffled Guanlin’s head. “You’re going to meet him tomorrow when we back to Seoul?”

The younger nodded brightly and Jisung rolled his eyes playfully, the tips of his lips went upward. “Oh, why did I ever ask, stupid me,” he hit his head and feigned to be hurt. “Go to sleep quickly and don’t forget to set your alarm for tomorrow, okay?”

“Aye, aye, captain,”

The manager gave a final checkup on Guanlin’s room before he tucked the younger on his bed liked a big baby he was and went out not too long after that.

 

 

 

 

 

A week without Guanlin felt too long. Jihoon did not know how he could miss the latter so bad and how he realized that he often skipped his meal if the younger was not around to remind him to eat.

“That’s what you called love, young man,” Woojin commented lazily from his desk as Jihoon finished his rants. “Honestly, why don’t you just date already? You both looked awfully love‒struck, anyway.”

Jihoon’s cheeks reddened. “Well, don’t you think it’s too fast?” He asked the latter and the other Park realized he did not deny it. Woojin gave him an unimpressed look and Jihoon frowned. “I just broke up two months ago, in case if you forget, Park Woojin.”

The younger Park saw Jihoon’s doubt, it was clear on his eyes and he sighed knowingly.

“Here, let me make everything easier for you, you fool,” Woojin walked to Jihoon’s desk and leaned onto it, eyes never leaving Jihoon’s. “Does he make you happy?”

Jihoon nodded, that much was obvious. He adored the young boy more than anything in the world. Guanlin was an epitome of walking sunshine. His smile was brighter than the sun itself and it was impossible not to be happy when Guanlin was around you.

“Do you still love Daniel? Be true to me, I won’t judge you, you know?”

Jihoon blinked and shook his head, realizing this was the first time he was thinking about Daniel since the night of Guanlin’s confession.

“I’ve moved on, I guess,”

Woojin smiled, this was a good sign and if Jihoon was smart enough, he would understand where this conversation was going. “Good for you. Does Guanlin ever make your heart races?”

“Lots of times,” Jihoon replied, his face was hot and he sure his ears and cheeks were red. He remembered how Guanlin woke him up at his sacred weekend, asked him for a meal, which turned into more meals together and how Guanlin’s bluntness always surprised him in good way. He also recalled the times when the younger held his hand, it were nice and comforting. He never realized how big Guanlin’s hands before that it could easily envelope Jihoon’s whole palm. “Woojin, I think I’m really in love with him,”

“Fucking finally!” The younger cheered. “You know what to do, right?”

Jihoon nodded with a smile on his lips. “We’re going to meet tomorrow and I’ll tell him about my feeling. Thanks, Woojin,”

Woojin grinned toothily. “Anytime, loser,”

 

 

 

 

 

“You can’t come today?”

“Yeah, sorry, _hyung_ , something came up unexpectedly. I’ll make it up to you next time, I promise,”

Jihoon bit his lips. “Okay,”

“You’re not mad, aren’t you?”

“What do you think I am? Twelve?”

Guanlin laughed from the other line. “If you said so. I’ll call you again later, okay?”

Jihoon huffed unconsciously. “Don’t, I won’t answer your call anymore,”

“Then I’ll go to your place with a box full of fried chicken and cola. I know you’ll forgive me in an instant,”

Jihoon rolled his eyes inwardly, the corner of his lips lifted up. “Brat,”

“I’m your brat,” the younger agreed easily as he chuckled slowly, the sound sent something weird through Jihoon’s chest. “I’m hanging up. Goodbye, Jihoon _hyung_ ,”

Jihoon hummed. “Take care, Guanlin,”

The call ended a little bit sooner than Jihoon expected. He was slightly disappointed because he had purposely asked Daehwi to help him looked presentable today. He could not sleep last night because he was nervous about finally admitting his feeling for the younger and now he was left alone at the coffee shop they frequently came.

“I think he got sick of you, don’t you think so?”

“Yes, I think so, too. Boys are usually very impatient when the other party doesn’t entertain them. He might find a new fish in the sea,”

“What to do? I just started to realize my feeling for him,”

Jihoon glanced at his left, a group of high school girls was sitting next to him and he really did not mean to eavesdrop or anything, it just that they were talking too loud and it caught him off his guard as he felt a similarity between them.

_But it’s Guanlin, he won’t betray me like that, right?_

Jihoon tried to shush their voices out of his ears by playing some mobile games in his phone. The strawberry cheesecake sat untouched on the table while his iced Americano was almost empty. He thought about buying a caramel macchiato for a change before he went home later. He needed something sweet to distract him from his negativity.

He spent a good half an hour before got bored and eventually stood up to order a takeout drink and maybe some cakes to humor himself. His mood was literally went from 100 to 0 real quick and he preferred to wail alone in his room with some sweets.

He was scrolling through his instagram feed when a particular face appeared and he stopped his fingers to zoom in the picture.

Guanlin was seen with an equally gorgeous man at a park and Jihoon should have stopped right there, but his curiosity got the best of him and he continued scrolling down, reading the comments.

**hsw4ever: wow, they look good together!**

**923.net: oh, is this guanlin’s boyfriend? who’s this?**

**123xx: sungwon x guanlin rise!**

**lovehotshot: if anyone wondering about the shorter man, he is ha sungwoon from boyband hotshot. they recently made a comeback after long hiatus, so please support them!**

Jihoon bit his lips, suddenly feeling bitter that Guanlin did not tell him that he had another plan with someone else and that someone was ethereal with his fair skin, beautiful eyes and bright smile on his plump lips.

He ended up ordering another iced Americano and turned off his phone in spite of annoyance.

 

 

 

 

 

Guanlin’s brows knitted together when his call to Jihoon redirected to mailbox. He tried for several times before gave up. It was weird since Jihoon rarely turned his phone off but Guanlin did not really think negatively about it. Jihoon could be quite clumsy at times and who knew if Jihoon had accidentally broke his phone.

He ordered a box of fried chicken and cola before took a quick bath, preparing himself to go to Jihoon’s place even though it was nearing midnight.

The journey to Jihoon’s place was quick since there was no traffic at such late hour and he entered the password to open the door since the older might be sleeping right now.

“What are you doing at my place?”

Guanlin turned to the source of voice, clearly startled because he did not expect Jihoon to be awake at this hour.

“Is your phone okay, _hyung_?”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at him, arms folded in front of his chest. “Why do you care?”

Guanlin blinked, Jihoon’s tone was unfamiliar to his ears and he stepped closer to the older. “ _Hyung_ , are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” The older asked back before his eyes fell to the plastic bag that Guanlin brought and he snorted in disbelief. “You want to bribe me with fried chicken?”

“ _Hyung_ ‒”

“Why don’t you go enjoy those with your new friend?” Jihoon interjected him before he could finish what he wanted to say.

Guanlin had no idea as to why Jihoon was behaving weirdly. He sighed before placing his free hand on Jihoon’s forehead.

“You’re not sick,” he muttered to himself and looked back at Jihoon who was glaring at him, pretty eyes darkened with something Guanlin could not pinpoint easily. “Of course I’m not. I’m a strong, independent man who can take care of his body well without needing a brat to remind me to eat every single day,”

Guanlin gulped nervously. “Are you mad because I cancelled our plan earlier?”

 _Yes,_ Jihoon thought. “No, I told you I’m not twelve, Guanlin,”

Guanlin sighed in defeat. He reached out for Jihoon’s hand and pulled the older to sit on the sofa.

“Tell me why you are mad at me. I won’t understand unless you tell me clearly, _hyung_ ,”

Jihoon bit his lips. He knew he was being unreasonable right now. But he was jealous and he would rather die than admitted it. It was embarrassing enough to be laughed by Park Woojin as he told the full story of his failed confession. He did not want to be laughed the second time by his crush.

“Jihoon _hyung_ ,” Guanlin took his hand and squeezed it gently. “Why you’re not saying anything?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes inwardly, the picture of Guanlin with that Sungwoon guy still burned in the back of his mind.

“Go home, Guanlin. I want to sleep, I’m tired,”

“I’m not going anywhere before you tell me what happened, _hyung_ ,”

Jihoon groaned. He forgot how stubborn Guanlin could be when he wanted to. The damned smell that came from the box of fried chicken was sending his stomach into madness and he cursed himself for skipping his lunch and dinner. He really hated his cheap belly for gotten distracted simply just by a smell of something edible.

Jihoon was still considering about his choice when a loud, disgraceful growl sounder right from his stomach and he turned to the younger panicky. “I’ll hit you if you dare to laugh.”

Guanlin bit his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. “You should eat if you’re hungry, _hyung_.”

Jihoon wanted nothing but disappear from earth right then. He did not dare to look at the younger when his hands betrayed him and took the plastic bag to reveal a box of fried chicken and cola, his favorites.

“I only eat this because you forced me to, okay?”

Guanlin nodded, his lips curled upward. “Yeah, sure,”

He ate in silence and Guanlin was staring at the latter with amusement. He wiped the sauce on the corner of Jihoon’s lips and licked his finger afterward. Jihoon stopped eating and gave him a look.

“What?”

“Do you realize what you just had done?”

Guanlin chuckled and pressed his body closer to Jihoon’s. “Tell me why you’re mad and I’ll go home after that,” he tightened his arms around Jihoon’s waist with a mischievous smirk. “Or you prefer to stay in this position forever‒”

“I’m jealous,” Jihoon mumbled slowly but Guanlin could hear him perfectly from this distance. He tilted his head and asked, “Jealous of what?”

“Of you and Sungwoon,” Jihoon sighed, could not believe he really admitting this in front of the younger. “You were cancelling our plan to meet him. How am I supposed to feel about that?”

Guanlin was quiet for a moment before he smiled, his eyes sparkling. “Sungwoon _hyung_ is a close friend. We were hanging out before he had to fly to the other side of the country to start his world tour.”

“You never told me about that,” Jihoon reasoned weakly, suddenly felt stupid for fretting about such a trivial thing.

“You never asked,” the younger countered and placed his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder. “So, am I forgiven or not?”

Jihoon turned to look at Guanlin, the younger had a foolish grin and his eyes were looking directly at Jihoon’s. He wondered if he had that look, too, when he was staring at Guanlin before he realized he was falling in love for the younger.

“You’re forgiven but I don’t want to send you home tonight,”

Guanlin whistled playfully. “Hm, that’s fine with me. I’m not planning to go back, too. Not when my boyfriend is being this adorable.”

Jihoon laughed heartily, fried chicken long forgotten on the coffee table. “Who says that we’re dating now?”

“Me,” the younger beamed and Jihoon could not resist the temptation to kiss Guanlin’s cheek.

 

 

 

 

“Why me?” Jihoon asked as the two cuddled on Jihoon’s queen‒sized bed, Guanlin’s leg draped over Jihoon’s waist. Guanlin’s eyes lit up as he asked the older teasingly, “Why you?”

Jihoon grumbled under his breath. “You know what I mean. Come on, I just want one valid answer because everything feel so surreal now.”

Guanlin sniffled into Jihoon’s head jokingly and the older squirmed in his hold. “Look at yourself. Who wouldn’t fall for you?”

Jihoon made a weird noise from his throat as he tried to swat Guanlin’s hands on his stomach. “I’m serious, Lai Guanlin,”

Guanlin thought back at his childhood years and saw Jihoon in every picture he had in his brain. Jihoon who always so kind and selfless, Jihoon who always looked after himself and scolded everyone who tried to make fun of his funny accent, Jihoon who always been his hero and overall an admirable person in Guanlin’s eyes.

He had recalled that he wanted to grow up nicely as Jihoon. The younger had unconsciously saw Jihoon as his role model and projected himself to follow Jihoon’s footsteps everywhere he went. It earned him a nickname of _Jihoon’s sunflower_. Where Jihoon was his sun and Guanlin would look up at him, following quietly with his baby steps until everything he could see was Jihoon and Jihoon only.

Guanlin did not even remembered when his admiration changed into something more powerful as love, but it was okay for him. Maybe it was fate right from the start and Jihoon loved him back now so he did not have any regret in his life.

“You’re spacing out,” the older pointed after a minute passed with unresponsive Guanlin and he poked Guanlin’s side. “What, you’re getting bored at me in our first day?”

Jihoon was pouting and Guanlin played along by nodding his head. “Sungwoon _hyung_ is cuter. I should’ve just go after him,”

Jihoon huffed and turned away, back facing the younger. “Forget it. I’m sleepy, let’s just sleep.”

The younger hummed. “Where’s my good night kiss?”

“There’s none for you. We’re breaking up first thing in the morning,”

“Jihoon _hyung_!”

Jihoon turned back to the taller male with a grin, eyes staring right into Guanlin’s brown orbs and his hand raised up to caress the smooth skin of Guanlin’s cheeks. “I’ll forgive you if you serve me breakfast on bed tomorrow morning,”

“Deal,” Guanlin kissed the top of Jihoon’s head. “Now let’s go to sleep because I need to wake up early to make breakfast for my precious boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this turns out well in the end even though i feel there's a lot of plot holes in this story :(  
> i actually had never seen the film and i only take the basic idea of a typical childhood!friends au where the younger male falling in love with the older female  
> i also seek for some inspiration from tori's nielwink something in the rain!au (go and check her story  
> [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963144/chapters/34675841) if you're a nielwink shipper)  
> find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) :D i'd love to know ya'll!  
> see you around ;)


End file.
